Kagaminest Kagamine Twincest
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Baca aja, summary didalam! XD  Warning: Lemon!


**KAGAMINE TWINCEST**

**Aloha readers~ XD**

**Ini fic pertama saia di fandom Vocaloid (Sebelumnya aktif di Shugo Chara!) Jadi, mohon maaf jika ficnya agak aneh. **

**Kami para author yang tidak pernah libur,**

**Termasuk untuk menghibur,**

**Semoga anda tidak kabur,**

**Karena ceritanya sedikit agak ngawur! XD**

**Ok, DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer **

**Vocaliod © Yamaha Corp.**

**Kagamine Twincest © Amu 'Narusegawa' Hinamori**

**Rated**

**M for LEMON! (Yang masih lugu jangan baca! XD)**

**Genre**

**Romance and Family**

**Warning**

**OOC, OC (Numpang lewat), Typo(s) *Moga gak ada!*, Twincest, LEMON! Gak suka? Tekan 'Back'.**

**Summary**

**Len ingin membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Rin yang sedang mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel ditubuhnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Please RnR? **

**~Vocaloid~Vocaloid~Vocaloid~Vocaloid~**

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah di tempat tinggal duo Kagaminest *plak*. Terlihat 2 pemuda yang sedang melakukan aktifitas rutinnya, seperti si cowok sedang makan pisang dan si cewek sedang makan jeruk. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu yang digetok *plak* maksud author, suara pintu yang diketok. "Len! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak si cewek tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan jeruk. Bocah yang dipanggil Len tadipun membukakan pintu. "Eh, Narusagawa. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Len basah-?- basi. "Kagamine, aku kesini untuk menagih janjimu!" "Er, janji yang mana?" tanya Len bingung. *bletak* Terdengar suara kepala yang dijitak. "Kau kan janji untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mentraktirku hari ini kan SHOTA?" teriak Naru dengan menekankan kata SHOTA. Len langsung menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampun, aku lupa!" "Ayo kita pergi sekarang SHOTA!" kata Naru sambil menyeret Len keluar dari rumahnya. Rin cuma bisa cengo melihat kelakuan dua orang itu.

**Rin POV**

'Ah, bosan dirumah sendirian. Enaknya ngapain ya?' Pikirku. Kenapa aku sendirian? Yap! Itu karena player kecil itu sedang pergi bersama temannya yang bernama Narusenggama tadi. *Rin dihajar autjor* (Author: Kagamine, namanya itu Narusegawa, bukan senggama! Rin: Iya, maaf!) Nyalain TV, gak ada acara yang bagus. Ngendarain RoadRoller, kemarin baru aja ngeratain si BaKaito. Makan jeruk, baru aja selesai makan 5 buah. *Busyet! 2 gak cukup ya?* 'rrr' Oh, hpku bergetar. Aku harap dapat teman bercerita. Tapi harapanku sirna ketika melihat kalau yang mengirimiku email adalah Len.

From: Len PrinceBanana

To: Rin OrangeLovers

Subject: none

Rin, hari ini aku pulang telat. Ada kencan dengan Hatsune.

Haha. Dasar player. Kerjanya kencan mulu.

From: Rin OrangeLovers

To: Len PrinceBanana

Subject: re: none

Terserah kau SHOTA!

Langsung kupencet tombol send, lalu muncul pesan 'Email Send' di layar hpku. Langsung kulempar hpku keatas kasur dan tiduran. Aku menyalakan AC karena cuaca sekarang panas. Ingin rasanya pergi kekolam renang.

**Len POV**

"Len~ Ayo kita –piiip-!" kata Hatsune. Hah! Aku heran, kenapa dia seakan tidak pernah puas. Padahal kami melakukannya secara rutin setiap kami berkencan. Ya, setiap kami berkencan. Dan berkencan setiap hari. Malah pernah dalam satu hari kami melakukannya sampai 3 hari. Tapi, hari ini aku sedang tidak mood. Kenapa katamu? Karena Naru telah mempeloroti kantongku sampai kedasar-dasarnya. Dan, uangku habis karena dia berbelanja banyak. Mending kalau dia mau membayar sebagian. Hah, kenapa aku harus berjanji seperti itu padanya. Kalau saja dia bukan temanku sejak kecil, sudah kulempar dia dari lantai 3 mall tadi. "Maaf Hatsune, aku sedang tidak mood melakukan 'itu'," kataku seraya pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi dia menahanku dengan kuat, lalu menarikku sehingga aku kembali terlempar keatas kasurnya. "Ayolah Len~!" kata Hatsune sambil melepaskan celana dan cd ku. Ukh, kenapa aku harus pergi kerumahnya!

**Rin POV**

'Sudah jam 3 sore si SHOTA itu belum pulang juga?' pikirku sambil meremas jeruk yang akan kumakan. Kenapa dia lama sekali? Biasanya jam 1 dia sudah pulang, tentunya dengan penampilan yang amburadul. Yah, karena aku tahu dia melakukan hubungan –piiip- dengan si Hatsune. Ah, tubuhku berkeringat. Sebaiknya aku mandi saja.

**Len POV**

"Dasar sial!" bisikku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku berhasil kabur dari rumah Hatsune. Sekarang dia tertidur karena kecapaian. "Ukh! Lengket!" bisikku lagi dengan expresi mual. Kenapa katamu? Yah, memang aku sering melakukan hal itu, tapi tidak pernah cairannya tumpah ketubuhku. Itu karena tadi Hatsune melakukan 'itu' dengan dia berada diatas. Aku ingin segera sampai dirumah dan mandi. "Aku pulang!" teriakku saat aku sampai dirumah. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Apa Rin sedang pergi? Ah, masa bodo! Yang penting aku ingin segera mandi. Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa menyadari ada orangnya didalam. "KYAAAAAAAA! PERGI KAU SHOTA MESUM!" teriak Rin sambil melemparkan gayung yang dia gunakan untuk mandi kearahku. Dan gayung itu sukses mendarat dimukaku. Aku mengelus-elus mukaku sambil kulihat Rin sedang sibuk menutupi dada dan vaginanya dengan kedua tangannya. Wow! Terilhat mulus sekali. 'Nah, Rinny~ kau harus membayar perbuatanmu tadi,' Aku langsung melompat kearah Rin sehingga Rin tertimpa tubuhku.

**Rin POV  
**"SHOTA! PERGI DARI ATAS TUBUHKU!" teriakku. Tapi, bukannya pergi dia malah memelukku lebih erat. Dia lalu mencium bibirku sambil melumatnya. Lidahnya menelusuri mulutku seakan meminta jalan masuk. Aku menutup mulutku, tapi dia mencubit perutku sehingga mulutku terbuka. Akh, darimana dia dapat cara sepintar itu? Aku merasakan tangan kanannya menelusuri daerah selangkaan ku. Lalu dia mengelus-elus vagina ku. Ukh, aku merasa daerah itu sekarang sedang basah. Tangan kirinya meremas dada kiriku yang berukuran kecil. "Le… Len… He… Hentikan…" kataku terputus putus. Len pun berdiri. Aku merasa lega. Namun, itu hanya sebentar. Kulihat Len sedang membuka celana dan cdnya. Lalu dia mengarahlan penisnya yang sudah tegang itu ke vaginaku. "Len! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kataku berusaha menyadarkan Len. "Rinny, kau tenang saja. Ini tidak akan sakit kok," kata Len sambil berusaha memasukan penisnya ke vagina ku. Ukh, sakit! Aku merasakan bau kepala penisnya yang masuk, tapi itu sudah sangat sakit. Len lalu mencoba menekankan lebih dalam. –Bret- Terasa ada yang robek di dalam vaginaku. Dan aku yakin, itu adalah selaput darahku. Aku berteriak sambil menitikan air mata. "Ugh, Rinny!" kata Len lagi. Dia menggerakan penisnya maju-mundur lebih cepat, sehingga tubuhku ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya. "Ah, Len! A… Aku… Sudah… Ti… Tidak tahan lagi!" kataku pada Len. "Tunggu Rin! Aku juga… Sudah… Tidak tahan… Lagi!" "AH~!" teriak kami berdua mengakhiri permainan terlarang ini. Aku merasakan sperma yang disemprotkan Len kedalam vaginaku. Lalu dia menarik keluar penisnya dari vaginaku. "Uh~ Enaknya! Baiklah, saatnya mandi!" kata Len dengan suara riang. 'AWAS KAU SHOTA!' kataku dalam hati. Keesokan harinya, Len masuk Rumah Sakit Crypton karena dia semalam aku hajar habis-habisan. Rasakan itu Shota!

**~OMAKE~**

Dikamar 302, terlihat sesosok pemuda terbaring dengan perban disekujur tubuhnya. Yap, itu adalah Len. "Lenny~" Glup! Terlihat Len menelan ludahnya. "Mumpung kau tidak bisa bergerak, jadi aku bebas melakukan –piiip- denganmu," "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!'

**~OWARI~**

**Author side:  
Rin : *nosebleed*  
Len : *nosebleed***

**Readers : *nosebleed***

**Author : *Main kartu bareng Naru*  
Rin : Da… Da… DASAR AUTHOR MESUM!**

**Len : Rinny, jangan berteriak!**

**Rin : *ambil RoadRoller* KAU AKAN KURATAKAN AUTHOR!**

**Author : GYAAAA! KABUR!**

**Please RnR, tapi jangan flame! ;)**


End file.
